Smokebombs
by Oblitus Angeli
Summary: Various one-shots, song fics, drabbles and short stories. Updated whenever I'm inspired. NOW PLAYING: #3 Sorry: I'm sorry I keep NNSing. 'Norisville needs me.'
1. Chapter 1

A Game

A/N: First one-shot (or is this a drabble?) in this series! I've got several planned (Ijustneedtowritethem) most will be longer then this though.

It's a game we play; I say his name wrong, and he pretends to be upset about it. It started when we first met; back then I had a lisp, I had mispronounced his name wrong, calling him 'Wandy'. He laughed and had pointed out that I had said his name wrong. Ever since then, it's been our little inside joke between us, along with our secret friendship.

A/N: whew! That was just really random and I have no idea where that came from... I'm not gonna go and revise this, you can, but I'm not. The jack on my earbuds is bent, so now it messes up when I'm listening to my music :/

Review?


	2. The Man of Slender

The Man Of Slender (Or Why Randy Shouldn't Read CreepyPastas)

A/N: 5 reviews? YAY! Here's my attempt at humor!

Howard knocked on the closet door asking, "Cunningham? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! _He's_ gonna get me!" Randy whisper-yelled through the locked door. (why does the closet door have a lock anyway?)

"Cunningham, it's a fictional character! It's not gonna come after you or anything." Howard attempted to stifle a laugh at how ridiculous the situation was.

And to think, it all started when Randy asked Julian about scary stories on a school camping trip a week ago...

(Que flashback!)

Randy and Howard climbed onto the school bus, chatting about the sequel to I Don't Know When*.

As they moved to their usual seats in the back of the bus, Howard asked "So Cunningham, what scary stories are you gonna tell this time? Oh and for the record, don't _ever_ tell Mudfart again."

"Aw, come on Howard! It's not that scary!" Randy complained

"Yes, it is. And I don't want everyone to freak out about it ether." Howard stated. While in truth_ he _didn't want to end up paranoid because of it.

"Kill-joy" Randy mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Do you even know any scary stories besides 'The Tale of Mudfart'?" Howard asked, deciding to change the topic to something _other than_ Mudfart.

"Oh? Are you discussing what kind of wonderful horrors lurk in the forest?" Julian seemingly popped out of nowhere, startling Howard.

"Yeah, we were. Hey Julian, you wouldn't happen to know any good scary stories, would you?" Randy asked, genuinely curious.

Julian giggled in that creepy way only he could, saying "I happen to know quite a few."

"Great! Can you tell us some?" Randy asked eagerly.

"What? Do I get no say in this?" Howard asked after being ignored for several minutes.

"No, you don't. Now be quite and let Julian speak." Was his answer.

"Well, have you ever heard of Slender Man?" The goth asked them.

"No"

"Never heard of him"

Were his answers. And with that, he launched into a full description on who-what Slender Man is, what he does, and even told them some stories he's read about _him._

(Back to the present!)

"He's real! Haven't you read any of the stories from the website?!" Was his best friend's fearful reply.

"What? That CrappyPasta place? Those are just stories some shoobs made up to scare people with. Not real Cunningham; never has been, never will be." Howard reasoned. 'A_nd it had nothing to do with pasta!_' he complained to himself.

"But what about the stories that weren't on there, huh? What about the video someone found in a forest _after_ one of their friends went missing? Or why Julian went missing after going into the forest to look for _Him_!"

"You can't be serious Cunningham, they're _fake_, all of them! Now get out of that closet so we can go to the Game Hole and play the new Grave Puncher game that just came in!" Howard was starting to get frustrated, Randy was being ridiculous!

"No! No honkin' way! I am _not_ leaving this closet, besides it's nice in here." His decision was final, and nothing would change his mind.

Howard tried to think of a way to get Randy to open the flipping closet door, and remembered something his crazy bromigo told him a few days ago, "What about that Jeff guy?"

"Who?" Randy asked, confused.

"You know, likes to hang out in closets, kills people when they sleep, ring any bells?"

...

Next thing Howard knew, Randy flew out the closet, up the ladder and into his bed, cowering under a blanket and hugging the Nomicon.

Howard sighed, this is going to be a _long _weekend.

A/N: So, what do you think? Originally I wasn't going to have the flashback, but it was really short and I wanted to make it longer somehow I'm currently working on a cover for this/working on another one-shot. I've recently started watching this awesome show called Detentionaire, it's Canadian and freakin awesome! I'm already on season three (I started watching it Saturday) since you guys are so awesome I'll give you guys the title for the next one-shot; "Attach of the Mary-Sues" because, why not?

*Mentioned in Grave Puncher The Movie.

Can we aim for 5 more reviews? :D


	3. Sorry

A/N: I know I said I'd post AotMS next, buuut I got a bit of writer's block T-T so here's something I randomly came up with in the middle of the night.

Sorry

I'm sorry I keep NNSing._ 'Norisville needs me.'_

I'm sorry I'm a bad friend. _'I can't just drop everything to hang out with you.'_

I'm sorry I got you in more trouble then you were in. _'I was only trying to help.'_

I'm sorry your life is always threatened because of me. _'Maybe we shouldn't be friends, it'll be better for you.'_

I'm sorry I'm late for class again. _'I had to stop Mcfist's robot from destroying the mall.'_

I'm sorry I failed another test._ 'I didn't have time to study'_

I'm sorry I fell asleep on class again. _'I had to chase a stanked Bucky around town late last night.'_

I'm sorry I broke curfew again. _'But I couldn't just let them destroy everything.'_

I'm sorry I made dad leave._ 'Its all my fault. Maybe he would have stayed if I was a better son.'_

I'm sorry I forgot to do my chores again. _'I was training in the Nomicon.'_

I'm sorry that I always make a mess of things. _'I thought I was doing what you wanted me to do.'_

I'm sorry I never get your lessons. _'I thought you meant something else.'_

I'm sorry I lost you once. _'I'm so irresponsible.'_

I'm sorry I let the Halloweenja loose. _'I thought I could control it.'_

I'm sorry I almost gave up my identity. _'I just wanted someone to notice me.'_

I'm sorry I keep breaking your baton._ 'I know you can't afford to keep buying a new one every other week.'_

I'm sorry I broke your favorite backup dinger. _'It was the only way to stop you.'_

I'm sorry I hated your song._ 'I just couldn't stand it.'_

I'm sorry I broke your twenty-sided die. _'I couldn't let you torture those innocent people.'_

I'm sorry you never remember my name._ 'I guess I'm not good enough for you to remember me.'_

I'm sorry I only let you join the band because of your cool equipment. _'I should have known better than that.'_

I'm sorry I trespassed on your swamp. _'I was being stupid.'_

I'm sorry I stole your pet._ 'He was so cool, I didn't want to give him up.'_

I'm sorry I caused the robo apes to go on a rampage. _'I thought I was doing the right thing.'_

I'm sorry I can't do anything right._ 'I'm such a screw up, I mess up everything I touch.'_

Sometimes I wonder if I was supposed to be the ninja in the first place...

A/N: Angst! Angst! Angst! :D This is the first of many angst one-shots~ There was so many ways I could have written this, but I decided on doing it this way. I could've kept going with the apologies, but then it would've been a mile long.

Fun Fact: this was originally going to be a suicide note and end with Randy's mother crying at his funeral (the thoughts wouldn't've been there ether) buuuuuut I decided against it and made this!

I don't get it, I write something longer and I get less review? Well at least someone faved & followed :D

Review?


End file.
